1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In an information processing system, a technique to protect the security of information may include the use of a monotonic counter. For example, a monotonic counter value may be included in a message to protect the message against a replay attack.